Users may be inundated with emails, texts, voicemails, and/or other resources that are related to events, that ask the users to perform tasks, etc. Many of those resources may contain temporal terms that indicate a date and/or time such as “7:00”, “Wednesday”, “6/26”, “next Wednesday”, or “next week”. Some temporal terms of resources may be open to multiple interpretations. For example, a temporal term of “7:00” may be open to multiple interpretations such as 7:00 AM, 7:00 PM, 7:00 Pacific Time, 7:00 Eastern Time, etc. Also, for example, a temporal term of “next Sunday” may be open to multiple interpretations such as the nearest in future Sunday, or the Sunday following the nearest in future Sunday.